


Side Door

by BirdBoneGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, M/M, after the panel, jib10, jibcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdBoneGirl/pseuds/BirdBoneGirl
Summary: Jensen confronts Misha after the Jibcon panel.





	Side Door

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the picture Jensen posted from JIBcon10.

As soon as they were off stage Jen practically dragged him out of a side door by his wrist. His face stoney and he was still visibly angry. Misha braced himself for the oncoming storm. The contrast from the moody inside to the bright italian sun and beige buildings jarring him to more wakefulness. It had been a while since his last sip of “apple juice” but he was still buzzed. 

Jen, still clutching his wrist turned and tried to push him, not too roughly, up against the wall. Misha resisted, not letting himself be manhandled completely. He understood his friends anger but he wasn't going to put up with his bullshit.

“Jen, calm down, he was only doing what you asked,” Misha said as calmly as he could in his heightened state. Sure that his little pact with Jared was the source of his ire.

Jen twisted his mouth, still not speaking. He did that sometimes, his anger manifesting as silence. Almost as if he knew if he opened his mouth he would say something irredeemable. He kept his eyes on Misha for a long moment, then turned away from him and dropped his hands to his side.

Misha thought he would just walk away, but he whispered to the side, looking everywhere but at him. “It’s not just Jared.”

Misha leaned forward, “then what is it, Jen?”

He was not expecting Jensen to lean up against his body, and this time he did let himself be pushed into the wall as their chests came together. He also felt something else pressing against him like a hard hot rod.

“Jesus,” Misha cursed out involuntarily and was rewarded with a low soft chuckle that radiated deep from Jensen’s chest.

“I have had a hard on since you straddled me you blind idiot,” Jensen said as he rested his forehead on Misha’s.

“Oh,” was all Misha could think to say to that.

They stood like that for a long moment. Misha trying desperately not to respond in kind to the man pressed so close to his body. The feel of his forehead casually leaned into his. Their chests flush. Then Jen pushed himself away from the wall, though he stood only an inch away from him Misha felt the loss of his body. 

Jensen was pulling out his cell phone.

“Jen, what are you trying to do to me?” Misha asked helplessly, willing his hands not to grab Jensen closer once more. They had to get back inside before their handlers came looking. They couldn't be found like this. But Jensen was holding up his phone, the camera app on. 

“Smile for me, I want to remember this moment.” Jen said. The man’s moods were shifty as hell.

Misha, ever game and terribly good at following directions, turned, smiled and let Jen snap the selfie. What he wasn't expecting was the next moment when Jen leaned in closer and kissed him on the lips. He heard the camera go again and looked up at Jen startled as the parted. 

“I’m really sorry for getting so angry on stage,” he said, lowering the camera. “I am trying to get better about that.”

“Are we...are we ummm…” Misha felt like his brain had turned to mush. All he could think of was the man’s stupid lips. 

Jen pursed his lips and Misha saw he had tears in his eyes. “I don’t know man. This is our last year. I feel like everything is slipping away from me.”

“Well, my offer from…” he thought about the first time he had made that offer, “all the years before this one, still stands.” He nudged his hand against Jensen’s not daring to hold it. “Meet me in my room, if you want, after we all go to dinner. That’s why i always give you the extra key card.”

Jen was nodding but he was also crying a little. He wiped his face with one hand, leaving the other dangle next to Misha’s. “I really gotta stop the day drinking at these things.” He said with a sad laugh. 

Misha huffed out a laugh with him which dispelled a little of the tension.

This time Misha decided he had to do something more and he kissed him. Jensen resisted a little then relaxed into the kiss. They pulled away from each other, eyes locking as usual. 

“How have you put up with me over the years? This thing between us…” 

Misha could see he was tearing himself up over it again. “Is a force of nature beyond us. I know Jen. I also know I love you, I have for years. We know where our priorities are and why this doesn’t work long term.” They had had this discussion often enough the points were easy to list. Misha dared himself to add, “There is something about Rome though…”

“There is something about Rome,” Jensen sighed, lifting his hand and gently patting Misha on the lapel of his leather jacket. Plucking at the zipper as if he wanted to do more. 

“Maybe tonight,” Jen said decisively, and pulled away, walking back towards the door.

Misha sighed out his pent up breath, not daring to hope “Maybe tonight,” he agreed as he followed.


End file.
